


The Skeleton's Heir

by Crimson_tailed_kit



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_tailed_kit/pseuds/Crimson_tailed_kit
Summary: Set a few months after the series finale. The monkey team has entered into a war with skeleton king and his dark forces. But progress has slowed, the two sides have met in a stalemate. What will happen when the monkey team meets one of the greatest evils to ever exist in a final confrontation?





	The Skeleton's Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> I just wanted to say this is my first published work, and I hope you all enjoy it. I wrote this over about three days when I was re watching the series. I had held on to the draft of it for about two years and had only recently gotten the motivation to really sit down and put ink to paper.Lets hope what came out was actually good. :)

Deep inside the Castle of Fear, the monkey team stood in the final confrontation with The Skeleton King. The war had been going on for months, with both sides taking heavy losses. The stalemate had begun four months ago. The fighters on both sides starting to wear thin, the constant stress of back to back battles, resource management, and leveling strategic advantages against the opposition had been set and matched, until about a week ago. A lucky break had given the monkey team and their allies a chance to break into the fortress and cut the head off the snake.

And that chance was now…

Their allies had pushed them all the way into the castle, then Chiro drove the team all the way to throne room, where The Skeleton King was waiting for them.

Upon the throne sat the monstrous entity that was The Skeleton King “Well to think you would actually have the nerve to face me another time boy…. If I had not seen you and your team with my own eyes I would have laughed at this prospect” Skeleton king said with a glare.

“You won’t be laughing long” the boy said as his team of monkeys surrounded the evil leader.  
“You’ve taken too much from us, our allies,” the boy advanced on the demon, “our friends,” his fist clenched into tight balls, “and now even Jinmay…” The boy bowed his head and his whole body began to shake with rage and sorrow. “So now, you will pay, for the last time skeleton king” the boy said with a venom not heard from him in a long time.

“And just what are you going to do boy?” the evil king cackled “You’re facing the most powerful creature to ever be.” 

“You have no hope of winning, at the end of this battle you will be dead; and shuggazoom will be doomed” Skeleton King cackled.

“I will never let them down, I'll give my life to protect the city if I have to ” the boy said totally serious

Skeleton king sat laughing at the boy's comments on his tall throne.

“No Chiro, you don’t have to do that” the silver monkey said. 

“Yes I do” he answered calmly “if I don’t they all be dead what’s one life to hundreds” he said.

“Foolish child, you do not know the risks you’re taking” skeleton king jibed.

“It all ends here skeleton king” the boy said seriously.

“Then so be it” skeleton king said rising off of his throne face them.

 

Chiro was scared, that much was evident in the trembles he could not seem to get a hold of. But he knew he had to protect everyone and this time Antauri would not be sacrificing himself. He knew too well that this may be the last order he would ever give to the team. But somehow he felt if he could just get them away from here; he could handle this and none of his family would have to be hurt, then none of his family would have to die. He turned to the monkeys, ready to order them home when skeleton king spoke up.

“This is a battle between only us boy, the monkeys will not interfere in this, if they do it will be painful for you understand?” Skeleton King said. He couldn’t believe his luck he could do it then. He had a reason to stop them from interfering and have them go somewhere safe, if it had been anyone else he would have kissed their feet.

“You heard him team, I don’t want any interference and that’s an order!” said Chiro.

“But Chiro, you can’t take him on alone, he’ll kill you.” Sprx said the others nodded worried for my safety as well.

“No he won’t Sprx don’t you trust me? I’ll kill him and we’ll be back in the robot celebrating tonight” chiro replied to him, gently rubbing the concerned monkey on the head and smiling brightly at him.

“Ah course, kid” he replied. 

“Can we stay if we promise not to interfere?” Gibson asked chiro, looking up worriedly at their boy leader.

Chiro sighed in frustration and was about to order them back to the robot again, but before he could answer Skeleton king spoke again.

“No you all will return to your robot with those you have already rescued and tend to them, I’ll even be kind have mandarin deliver the boy after I have won this” all of the team were immediately upset at this and screeched at the monster for what he was implying. The team began to form up around their leader, wanting to protect him from skeleton kings claws.

“May we have a moment?” Antauri asked the monstrous being.

“If you must” SK answered rolling his eyes, a hand tightening on the staff he carried.

“Chiro” he started looking up at me, his eyes desperate and anguished at the thought of leaving me to face this demon alone. 

“No Antauri please don’t make this any harder than it needs to be…"he said, his voice cracking mid-sentence “please just go home and I’ll back with you guys before the sun sets ok?” he pleaded.

“No Chiro, it’s not ok, it’s wrong, oh so wrong. We belong here with you fighting beside you, living and dying beside you.” the silver monkey pleaded, hoping to get their leader to see reason.

“Not this time Antauri, take the team and go home” Chiro said curtly.

“Chiro why do you want us to leave so badly?” Nova asked.

Chiro had no inkling nova would have said that to him so he stood silent for a moment and closed his eyes. Opening them he shook my head and knelt so that he could be eye level with them.  
“This battle will decide a lot of things, it will decide if we have to fight more, it will decide if I have trained like I should, it will decide if more people have to die. I don’t want any of you to have to bear that kind of responsibility, and I won’t be the one to doom the future by having you parish with me here.”

“Pathetic creatures, relying on emotions like that is what has allowed me to grow so strong” Sk said he then advanced on us, pushing back his cape with a flourish and brandishing his staff. 

“Go team I will handle this” chiro said, steeping in front of the group to meet skeleton king head on

This time they did go, hesitantly, but they went all the same  
“Now let’s settle this” chiro said “for the last time.”

 

The five robot monkeys sat idle, almost numbly, around the second in command Antuari who was using the power primate to keep watch over their leader

“well?” Sparx asked the silver monkey, “anything?”

The silver monkey stopped his meditation, floated to the floor and eyes closed tight. Slowly, sadly, the monkey shook his head, “nothing, his power primate has been extinguished”

“He’s gone”


End file.
